The Adventure of Hannah Montana
by aleathory
Summary: Miley alias Hannah diculik oleh tiga orang pria tampan, tanpa disangka penculikan tersebut menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya.
1. Prolog

**The Adventure of Hannah Montana**

**Prolog**

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both worlds  
_

Perlahan-lahan panggung mulai bergerak ke bawah mencoba bersembunyi dibalik panggung besar dan tidak bisa bergerak seperti panggung kecil berbentukbulat ditengah panggung besar. Sesampainya di dasar panggung, Miley langsung berlari ke luar ruangan dasar panggung tersebut menuju ruang riasnya untuk bersiap-siap kembali menghimbur para penggemar Hannah yang ada diluar sana.

Ia keluar dari ruangan itu, ia tetap berlari di koridor. Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang pria dihadapannya, ia pun berhenti mendadak.

"Oh, Halo," Ucapnya dengan ceria, "Kalian siapa?,"

Salah satu dari dua pria itu, yang berambut pirang sepertinya akan menjawab, "Kami…"

Belum selesai pria berambut pirang itu menjawab, seseorang menutup muka Miley dengan karung yang sepertinya sudah diberi obat bius. Miley berusaha melawan orang yang menyergapnya, tapi orang itu terlalu kuat. Ia berusaha meminta pertolongan dua orang yang ada dihadapannya, namun kedua orang itu tidak bergerak seinci pun.

*****************

Miley membuka matanya secara perlahan. Saat matanya sudah berhasil terbuka sepenuhnya, Ia mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya. Dimana ini ?

Ia ada disebuah mobil van yang lumayan besar. Banyak benda yang ada didalam mobil itu, buku novel yang tebal-tebal, yang membutuhkan waktu setahun baginya untuk membaca buku itu, ada pula pakaian…pakaian lelaki.

Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Dan baru ia sadari, kini ia tengah terikat di jok mobil, entah bagaimana caranya. Ia terikat dengan amat kuat.

Ia melihat ke sampingnya. Tampak seorang pria yang sepertinya memiliki umur yang sama dengannya, tidur disampingnya. Pria muda itu adalah pria pirang yang tadi ia temui. Ia melihat ke depan. Tampak dua orang pria duduk di depan. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut coklat. Miley merasa mengenal salah seorang dari mereka. Ia adalah pria yang juga tadi ia temui, Tampaknya pria itu berumur 19 tahun. Ia melihat pria yang satu lagi. Tampaknya pria itu jauh lebih tua dibanding dua orang tadi.

Miley panik, kini ia sadar bahwa ia telah DICULIK!, ia melihat pakaiannya, dan juga rambutnya. Rambutnya masih pirang, dan pakaiannya juga masih pakaian Hannah.

Ia merasa sedikit bersyukur, Identitas aslinya belum ketahuan. Tapi…INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA BERSYUKUR BODOH! Miley panik lagi, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua yang berada dikursi supir itu memandang kebelakang. Miley semakin panik.

"Ah, ia sudah bangun," kata pria itu tenang. Miley terkesiap, matanya melotot. OH MY GOD, PRIA ITU SANGAT TAMPAN! Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Apa?," Pria satunya lagi ikut memandangnya. OH GOD, YANG INI LUMAYAN CUTE!

Miley melirik kesampingnya, ia kini ia menyadari, pria pirang itu ternyata…WAW, GANTENG BANGET!

Miley pun sedikit pikirannya yang pertama.

KINI IA SADAR BAHWA IA TELAH DICULIK TIGA ORANG MAKHLUK GANTENG!

**End of Prolog**

**Bersambung**


	2. Meet the Three

**The Adventure of Hannah Montana**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Three**

"Siapa kalian?," Tanya Miley. Entah kenapa ia merasa mulai menikmati penculikan ini.

"Kami? Penculik?," Kata pria muda yang ada didepan itu.

"Maksudku nama kalian," Miley bersabar sedikit. Ternyata penculik ini agak sedikit bodoh.

"Nama? Untuk apa kamu menanyakannya?," Tanya penculik yang bertugas menyetir.

"Yah…," Miley berusaha mencari alasan yang cukup kuat untuk diberikan pada mereka, "Yah… karena kalian kan sedang menculikku, dan kemungkinan kalian akan menculikku dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tak mungkin kan aku memanggil kalian dengan pria satu, pria dua, pria tiga, jadi aku butuh nama kalian," Akhirnya ia menemukan alasan yang cukup kuat, "Aku Hannah Montana!," Miley mengenalkan dirinya, padahal hal tersebut diperlukan, karena pria-pria tersebut pasti sudah tahu.

"Oke, alasan diterima," Kata pria yang agak tua, "Namaku Jensen Ackles, panggil aku Jensen saja," Pria itu memberitahu namanya dengan nada yang agak ketus.

"Hmmm, apakah aku harus memberitahu namaku juga?," Tanya pria satu lagi, tampak tidak rela memberitahu namanya, Miley memberikan pandangan aneh padanya.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Miley.

"Apakah ada jaminan kamu tidak akan mencatat nama kami, atau disaat kami lengah kamu menelepon polisi dan memberitahu tentang kami?," Tanya pria itu lagi. Miley menarik nafas, sebenarnya pria ini bodoh atau pintar?

"Telepon? Memang aku bawa Handphone?," Miley bingung.

Pria tadi menunjuk saku baju Miley, terlihat sebuah handphone ada disana. Miley tersenyum nyengir pada pria itu.

Pria disampingnya terbangung, setelah menggosok-gosok matanya, ia berkata, "Eh, dia sudah bangun,"

"Dan kamu juga sudah bangun," Miley spontan berkata.

"Hah?," tampaknya nyawa pria berambut pirang itu belum terkumpul seluruhnya.

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Pria yang satu lagi meminta kejelasan.

"Mmm, aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku hanya ingin tahu nama kalian, agar aku tidak usah bingung memanggil kalian apa, mister penculik," Miley berusaha meyakinkan orang itu.

"Oke," Pria itu menarik nafas, "David, David Henrie," Akhirnya ia mau mengatakan namanya.

"Alexander Ludwig, panggil aku Alex," Sahut pria pirang yang sudah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Hannah Montana!," Tanpa sadar Miley memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi dengan identitas Hannah Montana.

*****************

Robby Stewart berjalan bolak-balik dengan resah. Anak perempuannya menghilang, ia panik. Sejak tadi ia ribut-ribut berteriak menyuruh orang-orang mencari Miley dimanapun, ditempat terpencil pun. Seorang kru panggung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana? Hannah sudah ditemukan?," Tanya Robby langsung. Ia merasa sangat cemas. Mengapa pula tidak ada yang menemani Miley dibawah panggung?

"Kami tidak menemukannya dimana pun, sir," Sang Kru berkata dengan menunjukan wajah menyesal.

"Oh, Miley, jangan bilang kamu kabur," Robby mengomel dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menungguinya di bawah panggung?," Tanya Robby mulai marah-marah.

"Ini atas permintaanya, Mr. Montana," Kru itu agak sedikit ketakutan melihat wajah galak Robby.

"Atas permintaannya?," Suara Robby meninggi, _positif kabur,_ kata Robby dalam hati.

"Permisi mister," Kru itu pergi keluar ruangan ganti Hannah.

Lola, alias Lily, serta Mike, alias Oliver, memasuki ruangan ganti itu. Wajah mereka juga menunjukan kecemasan, meskipun tak separah Robby, yang wajahnya tampak seperti serigala yang siap menerkam segala yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?," Tanya Lily pada Robby.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?," Sambung Oliver.

"Lapor polisi," Kata Robby, "Dan bersiap-siap untuk menjawab cecaran pertanyaan dari para wartawan cerewet," Tambahnya.

******************

Miley tidak tahu mereka ada dimana sekarang. Yang ia tahu kini ia sedang berada didalam sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju kencang. Hari sudah malam, dan Miley kini sedang menguap lebar.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?," Tanya Miley. Sedikitnya ia ingin mengetahui kemana mereka akan membawanya kemana.

"Tennese," Jawab David singkat.

"Wow, Tennese! Kamu tahu, itu tempat asal ayahku," kata Miley Berteriak berisik.

"Lalu? Aku tidak bertanya padamu," kata David ketus. _Huh, kenapa semuanya ketus padaku,_

"Aku hanya mengatakannya, tidak boleh? Umurmu berapa sih?," Miley tiba-tiba tidak nyambung dengan kalimat pertama.

"Umur? 19 tahun, kenapa?," David menjawab. _Tumben gak protes dulu_

"Aku 17!," Alex ikut menjawab.

"Aku 31 tahun," Jensen mengikuti Alex menjawab pertanyaan Miley.

"Kalian seperti saudara kembar saja," Miley tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan tiga orang itu.

"Kembar?," Tanya Alex bingung.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan," Miley malas menjelaskan. Ia menguap lebar lagi. Kini ia diikuti oleh Jensen yang ikut menguap lebar.

"Jensen, kamu ngantuk ya?," Tanya David.

"Yah…sedikit," jawab Jensen sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya, ia sangat ngantuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kugantikan?," Tawar Alex. Alex tidak mengantuk karena ia sudah tidur tadi, saat menjaga Miley yang pingsan di jok belakang.

"Tidak usah," Kata Jensen.

"Ayolah," Alex setengah memohon, "Kamu kan sudah tidak tidur tiga malam empat hari,"

"Oke," Jensen memberhentikan mobil. Ia pun turun dari bangku pengemudi. Sedang Alex membuka pintu belakang dan turun juga. Kini mereka bertukar tempat. David tetap dibangku depan.

Setelah selesai bertukar tempat, Alex menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kalian tidur saja, aku akan mengantarkan kalian selamta sampai ditujuan," Alex berkata dengan yakin.

Jensen dibelakang mulai menutup matanya.

"Ssst, Jensen," Miley memanggil Jensen pelan.

Jensen membuka matanya lagi ketika matanya hampir tertutup sepenuhnya, "Apa?,"

"Sebelum kamu tidur, bisakah kamu membukakan ikatan ini? Aku merasa keram karena diikat terus," Pinta Miley mengganggu Jensen yang ingin segera tidur.

"Baiklah," Tanpa cas cis cus lagi, Jensen membuka ikatan Miley dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, ia segera menyender lagi ke jok dan dengan segera ia tertidur.

Miley mengangkat kedua tangannya merasa bebas, dan segera setelah itu ia menguap lebar lagi. Ia menyenderkan diri dan langsung tidur dengan pulas.

Alex melihat mereka dari spion yang ada didalam mobil, "Cepet amat tidurnya," komentarnya.

"David," Panggil Alex ke temannya, namun David sama sekali tidak menjawab, "David?," panggil Alex sekali lagi. Alex melihat ke jok samping, dimana David berada. Ternyata David juga sudah tertidur.

"Sudah tertidur ternyata,,,"

**************

Robby berusaha menghindar dari para wartawan yang mengerubunginya, ia lelah mencoba mencari Miley sekeliling gedung karena tidak puas dengan pencarian para kru. Kini ditambah pula ia harus menerobos wartawan yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Bagaimana Hannah bisa menghilang?,", "Apalah dia diculik?,", "Apakah ia kabur dari konser?,", "Apakah ia sudah ditemukan?,"

Pertanyaan itu terus-terusan ditanyakan padanya. Membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Ia hanya diam, berusaha meraih mobil Limonya yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari gedung polisi. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana ricuhnya para penonton ketika Hannah tidak muncul-muncul, mereka tambah berisik ketika mengetahui bahwa Hannah menghilang.

Akhirnya ia bisa meraih mobil Limonya, namun ia masih harus berusaha membuka pintu mobil tersebut karena ia terdesak oleh para wartawan, Akhirnya Robby berkata, "Saya akan memberitahu segera setelah mendapat kabar terbaru,"

Ia berhasil masuk dan mobil segera melaju meninggalkan gedung menuju rumah.

****************

Robby masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lemas. Ia melihat Jackson sedang menyaksikan TV, berita menghilangnya Hannah Montana.

"Bagaimana?," Tanya Jackson.

"Tinggal menunggu kabar," Jawab Robby, suaranya yang lemah menandakan bahwa ia kelelahan.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung apakah aku harus sedih atau bersyukur Miley hilang," Jacksin berkata dengan santai.

"JACKSON STEWART!," Robby menatap Jackson dengan tatapan maut, membuat Jackson menyerah dan sedikit takut, karena ayahnya jika marah akan sangat menyeramkan.

******************

Alex menghentikan mobil, ia kemudian memanggil David.

"David," Alex menepuk lengan David, David tidak bangun-bangun.

"David," Alex memanggil nama David, David tetap tidak bangun.

"DAVID!," Alex akhirnya berteriak karena kesal David tidak bangun-bangun. Teriakannya berhasil membuat setiap orang terbangun.

"mmm, dimana ini?," Tanya Miley, "Ini bukan Tennese," Miley berkata tempat itu bukan Tennese, karena yang yang ia lihat disekelilingnya adalah…hutan. Jika ini Tennese, yang akan ia lihat adalah peternakan dan kuda.

"Hmmm, entah, aku tidak tahu kita dimana," Alex berkata dengan nada merasa bersalah.

"WHAT?," Mata Jensen langsung terbuka ketika mendengar kata-kata Alex.

"COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!," David melanjutkan kata-kata Jensen.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kita, sepertinya kita tersesat," Terdengar nada menyesal sekaligus ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"OH, GOD, THIS IS WHY I NEVER LET YOU DRIVE!!!," Suara Jensen terdengar amat sangat marah. Nada suaranya sangat tinggi. Membuat Miley menutup telinganya.

**Bersambung**


	3. Lost in Forest

**The Adventure of Hannah Montana**

**Chapter 2 **

**Lost in Forest**

"Sekarang bagaimana? Bukan aku doang dong yang hilang, kalian juga ikut hilang," Kata Miley dengan polosnya. Entah mengapa kata-katanya itu malah membuat David dan Jensen –yang sedang emosi- makin emosi.

"Diam! Kamu juga! Diculik kok malah tenang gitu! Dasar gadis aneh!," Jensen marah-marah pada Miley.

"The Man who kidnapped me, say what ?," Miley berkata dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa.

"Udah dieeem!," Teriak David yang tiba-tiba seperti orang stress.

"Iya…," Miley menunduk lemas, takut dimarahi lagi. Meskipun orang-orang ini cakep, tapi kalau marah menyeramkan.

"Apa kita harus kemping disini ?," Kata Alex, masih dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah. _Seharusnya aku nyuruh Jensen sama Hannah aja yang tidur, David nggak, dia kan hafal jalan, meskipun gak bisa nyetir_.

"Memangnya kamu gak tahu kamu masuk ke hutan ini darimana ?," Jensen bertanya lagi, tampaknya ia sudah siap untuk meledak lagi.

"Never remember," Jawab Alex singkat.

"Oh, Gosh, sepertinya kita benar-benar akan kemping disini sambil mencari jalan keluar, entah untuk berapa lama," Jensen tidak jadi meledak, hanya menarik nafas pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Hah? Kemping?," Giliran Miley yang kini bingung._ Kemping? Kemah? Tenda?_

"Iya, kemping, kemah, tenda, kayu bakar, api unggun, makan ikan, panggang ayam, bara, back pack, kantung tidur," David menyebutkan satu-persatu hal yang berhubungan dengan yang namanya kemping. Sepertinya ia juga menganggap Miley agak bodoh, sama seperti Miley menganggapnya agak bodoh.

"Udah ngerti kok, gak usah dijabarin kaya gitu," Miley memberikan sedikit protes. _Ternyata pria-pria ini memiliki sifat aneh._

"Ya sudah, ayo keluarkan tendanya dari bagasi, untung ada dua tendanya, cukuplah," Kata Jensen kali ini agak bijak. Ia keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh kedua rekannya. Dan akhirnya Miley ikut turun. Mereka semua berkumpul di bagasi.

Jensen mengambil tenda satu persatu, tenda pertama yang berwarna merah cerah diberikan pada David, sementara yang berwarna biru kelam diberikan pada Miley.

"Hannah, kamu buat tenda bersama Alex, aku bersama David," Kata Jensen mengarahkan semuanya.

"Kenapa aku bersamanya?," Tanya Alex seakan tidak rela harus membantu Miley.

"Karena umurmu sama dengannya?," Jensen memberikan alasan yang benar-benar tidak relevan.

"Kamu tahu, itu alasan yang benar-benar aneh," Alex berkomentar.

"Ayo kerjakan saja, tidak usah banyak protes," Jensen mulai kumat lagi emosinya. Ia benar-benar emosian sekarang. Hannah Montana seperti pembawa sial. Kenapa pula ia mengijinkan Alex menyetir?

"Oke, cari tempat yang nyaman dulu," Miley berbicara pada sendiri. Tiba-tiba Alex menarik tangannya menuju sebuah tanah lapang.

"Kita bangun tendanya disini," Kata Alex menyarankan.

"Oke," Miley hanya mengatakan persetujuan. Lagipula tempat itu tampaknya perfect.

Mereka semua pun mulai membangun tenda dalam keheningan. Miley yang tidak tahan akhirnya membuka mulut mengajak Alex bicara.

"Kenapa kalian menculikku?," Tanya Miley, ia bingung juga. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun padanya sampai saat ini. Tidak meminta uang tebusan dan bla bla bla, Hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh penculik.

"Alasan? Entahlah, aku gak tahu," Alex berkata simple.

"Hah? Terus?," Miley jadi kebingungan.

"Ya nggak tau aja," Alex mulai membuka lipatan tenda dan memasang tenda, " Bantuin dong!,"

Miley masih syok. _Jadi aku diculik tanpa alasan? Jadi untuk apa aku ada disini, tersesat bersama mereka? Oh no…_

"Hey, jangan bengong aja dong! Bantuin!" Alex mulai memarahi Miley lagi. Ia mulai kesal pada Miley yang bengongnya kelamaan.

"Iya iya," Miley lantas membantu Alex membangun tenda.

Setelah berjam-jam berusaha membangun tenda dengan kemampuan seadanya, akhirnya mereka semua berhasil membangun tenda dengan baik dan benar.

"Alex!" Jensen memanggil Alex.

Alex berjalan ke arah Jensen yang berada diseberang. Tanpa ia ketahui didepannya ada batu besar. Maka ia pun tersandung dan berusaha bertahan dengan memegang rambut palsu Miley, akibatnya rambut palsu tersebut copot dan rambut asli Miley kelihatan. Sudah dapat dipastikan sebentar lagi identitas aslinya akan ketahuan.

Denah:

D Keterangan: O = Tenda, nama sesuai abjad

O

J

M

O

A

"Hannah?" Alex melotot melihat Miley.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" Kata Miley panik.

************

"Hannah tapi bukan Hannah?" tanya Jensen bingung pada penjelasan Miley yang ga jelas.

"Oke, yang jelas kaya gini aja, kalau pagi aku jadi Miley, kalau malam aku jadi Hannah," Miley berusaha menjelaskan sejelas mungkin, sejelas yang ia bisa.

"Oke, ngerti, jadi kami harus manggil kamu apa?" tanya David.

"mmm," Miley berpikir keras, "Apa aja deh,"

"Hannah Miley," kata Alex.

"What?" kata Miley.

"Bagaimana kalau aku manggil kamu Hannah Miley?," tanya Alex polos.

"Whatever," Miley sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan panggilan aneh itu.

"Ya, sudah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menentukan siapa yang harus mencari makanan?" tanya Jensen meminta persetujuan.

"Oke," semuanya berkata kompak.

"Bagaimana caranya biar adil?" tanya Miley.

"Kita undi," jawab Jensen singkat. Ia kemudian pergi menuju mobil. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali sambil membawa secarik kertas dan pulpen. Setelah kembali di dekat api unggun, ia merobek-robek kertas tersebut menjadi empat bagian, dan menuliskan nama mereka dikertas tersebut.

"Oke, kita kocok sekarang, dua orang yng kertasnya jatuh dari tanganku harus mencari makanan di sekitar hutan ini," Jensen mengocok kertas-kertas tersebut dengan tangannya, setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dua kertas jatuh. Dengan tegang Jensen membuka kertas tersebut satu persatu.

Ia membuka kertas pertama.

"David,"

Ia membuka kertas kedua.

"Hannah Miley,"

"WHAT?"

**Bersambung**


	4. How to Get Food

**The Adventure of Hannah Montana**

**Chapter 3**

**How To Get Food**

David dan Miley menyusuri jalan-jalan yang ada di hutan tersebut. Mereka berusaha mencari makanan sebanyak mungkin, karena mereka tidak ingin kelaparan. Mereka juga berharap menemukan jalan keluar agar bisa keluar dari hutan mengerikan itu.

Mereka diem-dieman sepanjang jalan, sehingga perjalanan mencari makanan untuk hidup terasa amat sangat tenang. Setidaknya tenang pada saat Miley tidak teriak-teriak waktu ketakutan karena curiga ada ular lewat, atau pada saat terdengar auman singa. David curiga bahwa semua itu hanya khayalan Miley, karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa pun.

"David, tidakah kamu melihat makanan atau setidaknya buah gitu?" tanya Miley penuh harap.

"Tidak, tidak ada sama sekali, yang ada hanya daun, kamu mau makan daun – atau ulat?" David memberikan pilihan yang uh, menjijikan. Sepertinya siapa pun tidak akan mau makan ulat.

"Ikh, tentu saja tidak, kamu aja gih, aku gak mau," Miley mengernyik membayangkan rasa ulat jika jadi makanan.

"Ya udah, ayo cari terus, kalau kita balik ga bawa makanan, bisa-bisa Jensen ngamuk," kata David terdengar serius.

"Hah? Jensen ngamuk?" Miley hanya bisa membayangkan waktu Jensen marah-marah pada saat mereka semua tersesat di hutan ini.

"Kamu gak akan pernah tau seperti apa dia kalau lagi stress, menyeramkan," kata David.

"Hubungan kalian semua seperti apa sih sebenarnya?" Miley mendadak penasaran.

"Saudara?" Jawab David.

"What? Saudara? Sama sekali gak mirip ah," Miley terkejut sendiri, mereka semua gak mirip, bagaimana bisa jadi saudara. Kecuali salah satu dari mereka pernah ada yang operasi plastik. Dan jika benar, mungkin Alex. Setidaknya David dan Jensen punya rambut yang warnanya mirip, meskipun wajah mereka gak ada mirip-miripnya.

"Kami menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara, kami tinggal bersama sejak kecil, kami ini yatim piatu, bertemu di yayasan, Jensen sudah remaja pada saat bertemu dengaku, sedangkan Alex masih berumur 6 tahun. Hei! Kenapa kau jadi menceritakan tentang ini padamu?" David tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa ia malah bercerita –bukan mencari makanan-.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, ayo lanjut cari makanan," Miley berlari dengan bersemangat melewati David. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh ke kubangan. Kubangan lumpur. Lumpur yang dapat menyedot orang yang terjatuh ke dalamnya hingga tenggelam. Entahlah apa istilahnya. Yang penting lumpur sedot.

Miley langsung panik takut tenggelam, karena ia sudah merasa tersedot.

"Tolong! David!" Miley meminta tolong.

David juga ikut panik ia segera mencari sesuatu yang yang bisa menolong Miley. Apapun, mungkin ular juga bisa dipakai.

"Tunggu! Bertahan!" David berkata dengan panik, ia akhirnya menemukan potongan batang kayu yang cukup kuat untuk dijadikan alat.

"Ini," David menyodorkan kayu untuk menolong Miley itu.

Miley berusaha menggapai kayu itu, tapi tiba-tiba David memainkan kayu tersebut hingga sulit untuk dijangkau Miley.

"Hey! Niat gak sih nolongin!" Miley spontan marah-marah pada David.

"Jika kamu mau selamat, jangan katakana tentang hal ini pada siapapun," David tiba-tiba mengancam tidak jelas.

"Hal ini? Hal apa?" Miley tidak mengerti.

"Oke, pertama, jika kamu sudah bebas nanti, jangan katakan tentang kami pada siapa pun, kedua, jangan katakana pada Jensen dan Alex bahwa aku menceritakan tentang kami dan masa lalu kami, ke tiga, jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa bahwa aku mengancammu dengan cara seperti ini, deal?" kata David menjabarkan tentang hal-hal yang perlu Miley sepakati, jika Miley masih ingin hidup.

"Oke, Fine! Tapi tolong aku dulu dong, udah mau tenggelam beneran nih!" Miley semakin panik, ia sudah tenggelam sampai dada.

"Oke," David kini benar-benar menyodorkan kayu itu. Setelah Miley berhasil meraih kayu tersebut, ia menarik Miley keluar sekuat tenaga.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjuang, akhirnya Miley berhasil keluar. Mereka berdua ngos-ngosan, kecapaian.

"Kamu berat," komentar David.

"Hey! Aku kan terasa berat gara-gara lumpur!" Miley protes.

"Kamu kotor banget," komentar David lagi.

"Tau, salah siapa!" Miley mengajak David berdebat.

"Salahmu tidak jati-hati dan tidak lihat-lihat jalan," David mematahkan semangat Miley berdebat seketika.

"Iya deh, ayo jalan lagi," Miley bangkit, tadinya ia kan duduk. Diikuti oleh David yang ikut bangkit.

Mereka berjalan lagi dalam kesunyian, yang kadang terganggu oleh Keluhan Miley karena badannya penuh lumpur.

*****************

Jensen dan Alex menunggu Miley dan David dengan sabar. Perut mereka sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Api unggun untuk membakar makanan pun sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu makanannya tiba.

"Mereka kok lama banget sih?" Alex mulai mengeluh.

"Kok perasaanku gak enak ya?" Jensen juga tiba-tiba nyeletuk. Celetukannya itu diiringi dengan auman perutnya yang makin lama makin terdengar keras.

"Laper banget ya? Dan kenapa perasaanmu gak enak?" tanya Alex penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan mereka tersesat, dari tadi gak balik-balik," Jensen menunjukan raut wajah cemas.

"Tenang saja, David kan bisa hafal jalan dengan cepat, jadi mereka gak mungkin tersesat," Alex berusaha meyakinkan Jensen. Jensen itu termasuk orang yang agak-agak paranoid.

"Iya juga," Jensen berangsur tenang.

"Bukankah kita harus dengan segera membawa Hannah Miley, pergi keluar dari hutan ini, sebelum semua terlambat?" Kata Alex.

"Ya, kita tidak boleh terlambat sama sekali, kita harus tepat waktu, kita harus cari cara agar cepat keluar dari hutan ini, aku benar-benar tidak mau terlambat," Jensen memasang raut wajah serius.

"Aku mengerti,"

************

"Hey, di sana ada danau lho!" Miley berteriak kesenangan melihat sebuah danau. Mungkin di sana ada banyak ikan, yang bisa menjadi santapan mereka semua.

"Mana?" David mencari-cari danau yang dimaksud oleh Miley, "Ah iya benar! Ayo kesana!" David kemudian berlari menyusul Miley yang sudah lari duluan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di danau itu. Danau tersebut memiliki Air yang jernih, belum ternodai limbah sedikit pun.

"Kamu bisa sekalian membersihkan diri disini, sekaligus mencari ikan," kata David.

"Nanti bawa ikannya bagaimana?" tanya Miley. Mereka sama sekali tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Oh, iya? Bagaimana jika pakai kaosku saja?" David memberikan saran.

"Kaosmu? Nanti kamu pakai apa?" Miley terkaget-kaget sendiri.

"Ya…telanjang dada," kata David sedikit ragu-ragu.

"What?" Miley semakin kaget.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita udah dapet makanan," kata David, kemudian ia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Miley penasaran.

"Kayu yang ujungnya runcing," jawab David singkat.

"Untuk?"

"Menangkap ikan dengan cara kuno,"

"hah?" Miley kaget lagi, bisa-bisa ia kena serangan jantung karena kaget melulu, "Aku tidak bisa,"

"Nanti aku ajarin, sekarang cari kayu yang ujungnya runcing dulu," kata David santai.

"Oke," Miley pun ikut mencari kayu runcing tersebut.

Mereka mencari di sepanjang sisi danau. Akhirnya mereka menemukan dua buah kayu yang cukup tajam.

"Ayo masuk ke danau," ajak David.

"Kamu yakin danau ini tidak dalam?" tanya Miley agak khawatir.

"Yakin, kamu masuk duluan, aku buka kaosku dulu,"

"Iya deh," Miley akhirnya masuk ke dalam danau itu, ternyata memang tidak dalam. Miley memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya dulu sambil menunggu David. Setelah beberapa detik, David akhirnya selesai dan masuk ke dalam danau tersebut.

"Udah bersih-bersihnya?" tanyanya.

" Iya," jawab Miley langsung dan singkat tanpa basa-basi.

"Oke, kalau gitu, tapi aku kan ga bisa! Contohin dulu dong!"

"Liatin aku," kata David.

Kemudian ia mulai melakukannya, menangkap ikan dengan cara kuno. Ia menunggu ada ikan lewat, beberapa saat di tunggu, akhirnya ikan itu datang juga, dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat kayu yang ada di tangannya dan kemudian menancapkan kayu itu tepat di badan ikan itu, pada saat ikan tertekan, ia mengambil ikan tersebut dan meletakannya di atas kaosnya yang ia simpan di pinggir danau.

"Uhm…oke, mengerti," Miley tampaknya mengerti.

"Ya sudah, coba lakukan," David memerintah lagi.

Miley pun mencoba melakukan apa yang dilakukan David, ia menunggu ikan lewat, tapi ternyata, tanpa ditunggu pun ikan itu sudah lewat. Miley pun melakukan apa yang dilakukan David, namun gagal. Yang ada dia malah kepeleset sampai terjatuh.

"Bisa gak?"

"Nggak…"

"Ya sudah, bangun cepat! Aku ajarin lagi!"

"Iya iya, sabar napa," Miley bangkit kembali dari tidurnya.

Setelah Miley bangkit kembali dari jatuhnya, David tiba-tiba ikut memegang kayu yang dipegang Miley.

"Hey!" Miley memprotes.

"Mau kuajarin gak!" David ikutan protes.

"Iyaaa!"

Akhirnya Miley mau diajarin sama David.

"Oke pertama, liat dulu posisi ikannya, lalu pelan-pelan angkat kayunya, lalu tancapkan, tancapkannya jangan tepat di ikannya tapi agak di sampingnya, mengerti?" David menjelaskan sambil mempraktekan cara menangkap ikan tersebut, ia kemudian mengambil ikan yang berhasil ditangkap tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"Fatamorgana, ikannya itu sebenarnya tidak pada posisi sebenarnya," David dengan sabar menjelaskan, "Sekarang kamu coba sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Siap,"

Miley pun bersiap untuk mengulang apa yang tadi ia dan David lakukan sendiri. Ia menunggu ikan datang, pada saat iakan lewat, ia melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan David tadi, dan dia berhasil.

"Yeah! Aku berhasil!" Miley yang kegirangan loncat-loncat di dalam air, tapi akhirnya, ia malah terpeleset lagi, terjatuh ke dalam air.

**Bersambung**


	5. Lost Lost Lost, Hate It

Cuma mau ngaku dikit, Kenapa Miley sama David kelihatan sering berantem? Itu karena yang nulis g sengaja, gr2 udah lama g berantem *g nyambung*

Dan entah kenapa, pas baca ulang…aku ngerasa Miley sm David malah kelihatan berjodoh *dikepruk*

**The Adventure of Hannah Montana**

**Chapter 4**

**Lost Lost Lost, Hate It**

Jensen dan Alex memandang Miley dan David yang baru sampai, sekitar..err..sekitar…jam enam sore, tidak dapat dipastikan, karena tidak ada satu pun di situ yang punya jam. Keadaan Miley dan David saat itu bisa dibilang mengkhawatirkan, karena mereka basah kuyup setelah bermain air selama kurang lebih dua jam. Khusus untuk Miley, saat ini dia hampir gemetaran karena kedinginan.

"Habis ngapain kalian?" tanya Jensen sembari menyipitkan mata menatap Miley dan David. Tampaknya ia sedang curiga. Entah curiga karena apa.

"Cari makanan?" jawab David. Ia juga mulai gemetar kedinginan, apalagi dia telanjang dada. Dia menyerahkan kaus yang dia jadikan kantung ikan.

"Oke," kata Jensen mencoba percaya, "Sekarang kalian ganti baju gih di mobil," perintahnya.

"Aku kan ga punya baju ganti, gimana dong?" kata Miley nelangsa.

"Shhhh," kata Jensen menarik nafas panjang, "Kamu bisa pake salah satu baju kami," Jensen membuat keputusan mengejutkan.

"Hah?" kata Miley, David, dan Alex kompak dengan memasang muka blo'on.

"Ya, pilih saja yang pas denganmu di dalam mobil," kata Jensen, sambil memeriksa tangkapan ikan David dan Miley.

"Jadi dia pakai semuanya, termasuk pakaian dalam?" tanya Alex 'polos'.

"Errr," Jensen kebingungan.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Miley menggantikan Jensen yang masih bingung menjawab, lagipula dia tidak akan mau memakai pakaian dalam pria.

"Oke, sekarang kalian berdua ke mobil sekarang dan ganti baju," kata Jensen memerintah, "Aku dan Alex akan membakar ikan-ikan ini,"

"Baik," David dan Miley dengan nurutnya melangkah menuju mobil yang sedikit tersembunyi sekarang.

************

David dan Miley memandang pintu belakang mobil dengan seksama dan serius entah kenapa. Mereka terus begitu hampir selama satu menit. Tik tik tik, waktu terus berjalan dan tiba-tiba…

"Aku duluan!"

Mereka menyerbu pintu dan berebut gagang pintu. Mereka main senggol-senggolan, dorong-dorongan, siku-sikutan, tendang-tendangan, apa pun, segala cara, baik yang menyakitkan maupun tidak, mereka lakukan. Dua-duanya sudah terlalu kedinginan hingga ingin cepat-cepat selesai ganti baju kemudian menghangatkan diri.

"Aku duluuuuuuuuuuuuu," teriak salah satu dari mereka berteriak, entah siapa.

"Sedang apa kalian, kenapa tidak cepat-cepat ganti baju," Jensen tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan mereka berdua.

David melepaskan pegangannya pada pintu karena super kaget. Pintu tiba-tiba membuka dan….memukul Miley telak di wajahnya. Miley pun KO terjatuh.

"Ups," kata David. Ia kemudian ia dengan segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya.

Jensen geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan dua anak manusia yang aneh tersebut.

***********

Mereka semua memakan ikan bakar mereka dengan lahap. Meskipun rasanya hambar, tidak ada rasa, dan gosong pula. Tapi mereka tidak memikirkannya, mereka tetap makan dengan lahap. Karena mereka sudah amat sangat lapar, dan tidak mau mati kelaparan.

"Oke, jadi malam ini aku, David, dan Alex tidur bertiga dan Hannah Miley sendiri," Jensen memaparkan rencana sambil mengunyah ikannya.

Miley menjatuhkan ikannya yang tinggal tulang, "Sendiri?" tanyanya kaget.

"Iya, masa kamu tidur dengan salah satu dari kami, kan bukan muhrim," kata Jensen, masih dengan mengunyah ikan ke duanya. Miley pun mencomot jatah keduanya.

"Hmmm, oke," kata Miley ragu-ragu.

***********

Besoknya…

"So, kami berangkat sekarang cari ikan dan makanan lain," kata Jensen berpamitan pada David dan Miley yang di tinggal berdua di perkemahan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka ditinggalkan berdua.

"Baik," kata mereka berdua kompak.

"Dan jangan membuat kekacauan, oke?" Jensen berpesan lagi.

"Baik," Miley dan David berkata dengan kompak dan yakin.

***********

"Kamu yakin kan ke arah sini?" tanya Alex pada Jensen dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir takut tersesat –padahal mereka semua sudah tersesat sekarang-, ia tidak mau lebih tersesat lagi.

"Ya, aku baca peta buatan David kok, aku gak asal ngambil jalan kok," kata Jensen meyakinkan Alex, sambil membaca peta aneh buatan David, yang ia putar-putar, mulai dari di putar 90 derajat, 180 derajat, 270 derajat, sampai di bolak-balik.

"Oke, eh, di sana bukan danau yang di bilang David?" tanya Alex sambil menunjuk ke sebelah utara mereka. Di sana terlihat kolam air, namun belum dapat di pastikan itu danau yang di maksud atau bukan.

"Kita liat ke sana sekarang," Jensen berjalan menuju ke danau tidak dikenal itu. Alex mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Mudah-mudahan benar," Alex berkata dengan cemas.

"Ya," kata Jensen mengompori.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di danau tersebut.

"Sepertinya memang ini danaunya," kata Jensen yakin. Ia yakin karena danau tersebut memiliki air yang bening, pemandangannya pun indah.

"Iya, ayo sekarang cari ikannya!" Alex yang tadi lemas sekarang tiba-tiba bersemangat sekali untuk menangkap ikan.

"Ayo," Jensen mengeluarkan kantong keresek. (A/N : haduh pemilihan kata yg tidak elit)

Dan mereka pun mulai menangkap ikan. Tanpa di sangka, ternyata Alex lebih gesit menangkap ikan dibanding Jensen.

***************

**Meanwhile**

Miley yang bingung mau ngapain, akhirnya berdiam diri di tendanya. Ia memandangi handphonenya yang rusak kena lumpur.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pikiran di otaknya.

_Waktu tersesat itu kan, aku bisa telepon seseorang lewat handphone ini, GAWAT! Jangan sampai mereka ingat aku bawa handphone, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi karena tidak memberitahu! Harus ku sembunyikan!_

Miley celingak-celinguk mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan handphonenya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali handphone itu di kantung baju lamanya yang kotor dan masih basah.

Miley memutuskan mencari udara segar di luar. Ia pun keluar dari tenda. Di luar ia melihat David sedang membaca sebuah buku, entah buku apa. Kalau dikira-kira, mungkin sekitar seratus lima puluh halaman.

"Buku apa yang kamu baca?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mau tau aja, emang penting ya kamu harus tahu," kata David ketus sambil terus melanjutkan membaca.

Miley cemberut lalu menghampiri David yang bersantai di luar tendanya, kemudian berusaha merebut buku yang pegang David. David tidak mau kalah mempertahankan pegangannya pada buku tersebut. Hasilnya? Mereka rebutan buku itu.

"Ngapain sih?" protesnya.

"Aku kan Cuma mau liat!" Miley ikut berteriak.

Mereka berebut buku itu terus, bergerak kesana kemari dengan tidak kompak. Untungnya buku tersebut (belum) sobek. Mereka terus dorong-dorongan, hingga bergerak ke sana ke mari tanpa tentu. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menabrak tenda, entah tenda siapa. Mereka menutup mata mereka.

"Oow…"

**************

Alex dan Jensen mengikat erat kantung plastik yang sudah berisi penuh ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan mereka. Mereka sudah berjuang untuk mencari ikan yang banyak, siapa tau cukup untuk dua hari. (ga busuk apa?)

Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu, menuju ke perkemahan. Mereka menggotong kantung plastic penuh ikan itu berdua.

"Hutan ini adem ayem ya?" kata Alex.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jensen balik karena tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada singa, macan, atau pun ular," kata Alex. Tepat pada saat mengatakan kata 'ular, terdengar desisan entah darimana.

"Eh, ada ular," kata Alex tenang sambil nunjuk sebelah Jensen.

"What?" kata Jensen kaget.

Alex memhampiri ular tersebut dan mengangkatnya. "Boleh aku memeliharanya?" pintanya.

Jensen berpikir sebentar, "Boleh,"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

1 Jam kemudian….

"Kok kita ga nyampe-nyampe sih!" kata Alex sambil mengelus-ngelus ular barunya.

"Jangan-jangan kita tersesat!" Jensen ikut panik.

"HAH? PETA DARI DAVID MANA?" Alex teriak panik.

Jensen mengoreh-ngoreh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kertas basah.

**********

Miley dan David tergeletak kelelahan setelah membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Ternyata bukan tenda hancur saja yang mereka buat, mereka juga membuat kayu bakar tergeletak di sana sini, berantakan.

"Jensen dan Alex kok belum pulang ya?" kata David bertanya-tanya.

"Iya juga, apa mereka tersesat?" kata Miley ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin, aku susul mereka saja," David memutuskan.

"Aku ikut!" Miley dengan segera berkata.

"Heh?"

"Aku takut sendirian di sini," Miley merengek.

"Baiklah," David menyerah melihat wajah Miley.

*********

David dan Miley kembali menapaki jalan-jalan yang kemarin mereka jalani. Keadaan masih sama, penuh pohon.

"Mereka kemana ya?" tanya Miley.

"Mana ku tahu," kata David kembali ketus.

"Huh,"

Mereka terus berjalan, cemas-cemas khawatir akan tersesat, apalagi ada kemungkinan Jensen dan Alex juga tersesat.

"Hey itu mereka!" kata Miley excited.

"Oh iya," David menyusul Miley yang berlari menuju 2 orang yang diperkirakan Jensen dan Alex. David merasa déjà vu. Padahal memang kejadian yang sama pernah terjadi.

"KYAA ULAR!!!" terdengar teriakan Miley ketakutan. David kaget, ia semakin cepat berlari. Setelah sampai di sana ia melihat Alex yang memegang ular, dan Miley yang bersembunyi di belakang Jensen karena ketakutan melihat ular di tangan Alex.

"Ooooh, Alex mendapat peliharaan baru," kata David tenang-tenang saja melihat ular.

"Huh, kami kira kami tersesat," kata Jensen menarik nafas lega.

"Dasar, ayo pulang," kata David, ia memimpin mereka semua kembali pulang. Miley masih tetap bersembunyi di belakang Jensen, sementara Alex berada di depan Jensen.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang, beberapa menit kemudian, David tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Alex menabraknya, Jensen juga menabrak Alex.

"Ada apa sih?" kata Alex. Ia berjalan ke samping David. Matanya melotot kaget.

"Dimana mobil kita? Dan tenda kita?"

**Bersambung**


	6. Damn!

Maaaf banget saya gak update ini cepet-cepet, maklum, kelamaan ditinggalin malah jadi nge-blank mau nulis apaan, jadinya malah pendek dan terburu-buru serta tambah gaje gini. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca!

**The Adventure of Hannah Montana**

Dan saat itulah…kepanikan mulai terjadi lagi. David dan Jensen berteriak-teriak memanggil "Mobil!" dan "Tenda!", entah mereka sedang berpikir apa pada saat itu. Alex dan Ularnya hanya menonton mereka panik dan Miley menggores-gores tanah dengan tangannya, mencari tanda bahwa tenda dan mobil tersebut pernah ada di sana. Oke, ia memang kebanyakan nonton CSI!

"Tenang, Miley, tenang," batin Miley. Kemudian ia mendengar suara desisan dibelakangnya, ia menoleh dan kemudian, berhadapan dengan wajah ular.

"AAARGH!" Miley melompat kebelakang, dan dengan sukses terjatuh.

"ADA APA SIH?" teriak David frustasi. Ia stress memikirkan mobil yang hilang dan sekarang mereka juga direpotkan olehs atu anak cewek yang cerobohnya minta ampun.

"Tenang, tenang," ucap Jensen berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain….tapi kemudian, akhirnya ia berteriak  
"AKU TIDAK BISA TENAAAANG!" sambil menendang ruang kosong dan akhirnya jatuh seperti Miley.

"BEGOOO!" teriak David lagi. Ia 100% frustasi.

Miley dan Jensen bangun bersamaan.

"Sial banget sih aku!" kata Miley. "Lagian ngapain pula sih kalian culik aku!" kata Miley sambil berlari, tanpa tahu arah, ke dalam hutan.

"Hannah Miley!" teriak ketiga penculik itu sambil berlari mengejar Miley.

Miley terus berlari tak tentu arah, sebelum pada akhirnya ia berhenti. Ia sekarang benar-benar tidak tahu ia ada dimana. David yang ada di paling depan, terus berlari, ketika ia melihat Miley, ia mencoba mengerem namun gagal, dan pada akhirnya, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh, lagi.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Miley. Ia sekarang ikut frustasi juga. "Bisa gak sih kalian gak bikin aku sial?" tampaknya stress karena diculik telat muncul di Miley.

"Maaf deh," kata David setengah hati. Lama-lama ia kasihan juga ngeliat si Miley.

Setelah itu, Alex, Ular, dan Jensen berhasil menyusul mereka.. Miley berteriak lagi, "JAUHKAN ALEX DAN ULARNYA DARIKU!"

Alex pun mengambil beberapa mundur menjauhi Miley. Ia mengusap-ngusap ularnya "Sabar ya…."

"Sekarang kita ada dimana?" tanya Jensen pada mereka semua.

"Eh…" ucap Alex.

"TUH KAN KITA MAKIN TERSESAT!" kata David, sensi lagi.

"Mungkin kita akan mati di sini…"

"NGGAK MAU! AKU BELUM MAU MATI! AKU BELUM NIKAH!" teriak Jensen.

"MENDING AKU BELUM PACARAN!" teriak David.

"AKU BELUM PERNAH MAKAN KWETIAU!" teriak Alex.

Miley menarik nafas panjang. Mereka bertiga emang cowok paling abnormal yang pernah Miley temui, bahkan melebihi Oliver, Jackson, Rico, dan ayahnya.

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" teriak Miley.

Mereka semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang bergerak atau ngomong selama sepuluh menit.

….

"Kita ini ngapain sih?" tanya Alex pada akhirnya.

"Tidak tahu," kata David.

"Meneketehe," kata Jensen.

"Ugggghhh!" kata Miley.

…

"Ularnya berat," ucap Alex. Mereka masih tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Udah lepasin aja kalau gitu," saran David. Lagian ia geli ngeliat ularnya Alex, bukan berarti ia setakut Miley sih.

"Gak mau," kata Alex. Mukanya sangat polos.

"YA UDAH JANGAN PROTES" kata Jensen sambil meremas rambut coklatnya sendiri.

Dan setelah itu…mereka pun terdiam lagi.

…..

Sekarang mereka semua duduk di tempat itu, cape berdiri.

"Kayanya kita harus terus berjalan deh, mencari jalan keluar," usul Alex, yang lelah memegangi ular.

"Ayo deh,"

"Sip,"

….

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan berkeliling hutan. Mereka berjalan tidak menentu arah, sampai akhirnya…

"Itu jalan bukan?" teriak Miley dengan senang.

"Iya! Itu jalan!"

Mereka pun berlarian dengan gembira

**Bersambung**


End file.
